Furniture systems, such as benches, storage cabinets, desks, and the like, are generally formed from multiple components rather than hewn from a single piece of material. These multiple components are usually independently formed and then joined together to provide the furniture system. Methods of joining together such components include the use of fasteners, adhesives, pegs, brackets, pressure, etc.
One issue that frequently arises during the formation of such components relates to tolerances, that is, the accuracy with which the measurements of a given component correspond to those of an idealized component. For instance, furniture systems may require a great deal of precision at the interface between components in order to function properly. Inaccurate dimensions may lead to defects in appearance such as unwanted recesses or protuberances, wobble in the assembled structure, and unwanted stresses within the structural material.
The source of such dimensional problems may relate to a lack of quality control during the machining process and/or a requirement for a high degree of accuracy imposed by the design. For example, some designs require such accurate fitting between elements that even the smallest degradation of the machine tools may generate nonconforming components.
A second source of measurement-related problems may relate to assembly of the various components. Furniture systems may be assembled, disassembled, and rearranged multiple times once they enter the marketplace. In some designs, even the act of assembling and disassembling the furniture system may wear down components and generate problems relating to tolerances.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for affixing components of a furniture system.
Specifically, a dowel assembly according to the present invention includes a cam having a non-uniform radius with respect to the longitudinal axis of the dowel. When inserted into the interface between adjoining components of the furniture system, the dowel assembly spans the interface, wherein the cam may be selectively rotated with respect to the surface of the dowel body to selectively adjust the position of one component relative to the adjacent component to accommodate interfaces having various dimensions.
More particularly, the dowel assembly of the invention has sufficient size and rigidity so as to span a joint between two adjacent furniture components, such as a horizontal cabinet panel and a vertical cabinet panel, to carry the weight of the panel and serve a load bearing function. Additionally, the aforementioned cam is disposed outwardly of one of the components but seats within a pocket in the other of the components wherein rotation of the cam effects displacement of one component relative to the other to selectively adjust the position of such components, such as to precisely align adjacent, contiguous surfaces on the two components, such as to align such contiguous surfaces in a flush, coplanar condition. Still further, the end of the dowel assembly opposite to the cam has a fastener formation such as threads which threadingly engage one component, while the opposite end of the dowel assembly also has fastener formations thereon, preferably a threaded shank with a washer and nut that can be tightened onto the other component and draw the two components together so that the dowel assembly serves a joining function. In this manner, a knock-down furniture system such as a knock-down cabinet, may have a refined fit between the components which more closely mimics high-end, custom built furniture.
Additionally, the invention relates to an adjustment system for precisely aligning adjacent furniture panels and components together. The system provides a plurality of the dowel assemblies at spaced locations along the interface between two adjacent components wherein the dowel assemblies are each independently adjustable relative to the other assemblies so that the degree of adjustment and displacement of one component relative to the other component may be precisely adjusted independently of the other dowel assemblies being provided thereon. The system of a plurality of adjustable dowel assemblies can result, for example, in a uniformly flush joint between contiguous surfaces even if the amount of required adjustment differs at the various dowel locations.
It will be appreciated that the dowel according to the invention may also be utilized in other types of structures which incorporate a dowel in joining components of a furniture system.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with arrangements of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.
Certain terminology will be used in the following description for convenience in reference only, and will not be limiting. For example, the words “upwardly”, “downwardly”, “rightwardly” and “leftwardly” will refer to directions in the drawings to which reference is made. The words “inwardly” and “outwardly” will refer to directions toward and away from, respectively, the geometric center of the arrangement and designated parts thereof. Said terminology will include the words specifically mentioned, derivatives thereof, and words of similar import.